


Idiot's Protein

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihisa Yoshii is a world class idiot, with a set of standards that borders on starvation. He never asks his friends for food or money but that doesn’t stop him from asking something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot's Protein

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

When Yoshii pulled Yuuji into an empty store room the red head had no idea what Yoshii wanted and he never could have predicted what he asked.

“Have you finally lost your mind?” Yuuji snapped at Akihisa’s request.

“Come on Yuuji, it’s for your friend be a pal.” Akihisa pleaded giving him big puppy eyes. Yoshii reached forward and gently caressed Yuuji’s crotch. “I want to suck your cock Yuuji.”

Yuuji blushed and felt his cock stir in his pants. He had to admit he’d been pent up for a long time Shouko was all over his personal stuff either destroying it or erasing it saying affairs would not be tolerated. Yuuji stared at Yoshii and his cock twitched in his pants. “Tell me why you want to do it so bad.”

“Well milk has a lot of nutrients, so I figured man milk would have just as much nutrients and it’s free.” Yuuji didn’t have words to reply to this baka, but then again this is the same guy who thinks salt water soup and sugar water for desert is treating himself.

“Alright fine but we tell no one about this got it?” Yuuji said and Yoshii nodded.

Yoshii undid Yuuji’s pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. Yuuji’s cock sprang up and was already dripping pre cum. “Wow someone’s happy to see me.” Yoshii said and placed a kiss to Yuuji’s cock head.

“Idiot.” Yuuji said but he didn’t say much more as Yoshii wrapped his lips around his cock and began sucking him. Yoshii was skilled working each inch with his mouth and tongue. Yuuji’s face was stained in a blush. ‘He’s so good.’ He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched his cock appear and disappear into Yoshii’s mouth.

Yoshii brought his hand up to fondle Yuuji’s balls. The red head covered his mouth to muffle the moan. Yoshii bobbed his head sucking from base to tip and caressed the underside with his tongue. He massaged Yuuji’s balls playfully bouncing them in his hand.

“Fuck Akihisa, how many cocks have you sucked to get this good? You’re a real pervert!” Yuuji moaned, and Yoshii twitched in anger and he looked up to glare at Yuuji. Their eyes met but it wasn’t very threatening with his cock in Yoshii’s mouth. Yoshii decided to get even, he flipped Yuuji off and went back to sucking Yuuji’s hard on.

Yuuji tilted his head back with a half moan and chuckle. With Yuuji not looking Yoshii slipped his hand beneath Yuuji’s legs and let his middle finger to rub against Yuuji’s entrance. “Akihisa!” Yuuji gasped and Yoshii pushed his finger in. Yuuji hissed and bucked his hips.

Yoshii worked his finger in and out of Yuuji’s tight ass. “Ahh ahh Akihisa the ahh finger take it ahhh!!” Yoshii rubbed something very good inside Yuuji and it made fireworks go off in his brain. Akihisa rubbed his sweet spot shutting down Yuuji’s mind to everything but pleasure.

Yuuji’s cock twitched and Yoshii pulled back to catch the first spurt of cum from him. Yoshii drank down every drop of Yuuji’s essence, Yuuji’s legs gave out and he fell back against the wall. Yoshii had milked every drop and even massaged his balls to milk the last bit out. Yoshii cleaned Yuuji’s softening cock but he wasn’t done with the red head.

Yoshii started thrusting his finger in and out of Yuuji’s ass hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Yuuji moaned and his softening cock rose back up to full arousal. “Yoshii what are you…?”

“I’m getting my milk Yuuji and you’re gonna give me every last drop.” Yoshii added a second finger to Yuuji’s ass and began rubbing Yuuji’s sweet spot again. Yuuji lost his mind and sank deep into the abyss of pleasure.

After the 7th release Yoshii was finally finished with Yuuji, the red head was so spent he couldn’t move his pinky. Yoshii left him on the floor with his cock out. “Thanks Yuuji you’re the best man thanks for treating me to a great meal. Next time I’ll return the favor.” Yuuji didn’t make any sign of hearing him the boy was out like a light. ‘I wonder if Hideyoshi is available for dessert.’ Yoshii thought and made a b-line for the drama club room.

Yuuji never said anything to anyone about his little session with Akihisa, or the other sessions that followed it. He could have stopped it at anytime but hey who was he to deny the idiot his protein everyday.

End


End file.
